The Phantom of Ouran
by xxBatellaxthexonexandxonlyxx
Summary: A school play, switched journals, singing, and...fairies? Please read,even if you're not so sure about the pairing! Read It. PLEASE! rating may change.
1. tryouts and journal swap

**AN:** I know that I said that I won't be writing for a while, but I got inspired by a vid on you tube and decided that there weren't enough of these... don't flame me for this! GIVE THEM A CHANCE!! please? This is also similar to The Spiderwick Chronicles, I haven't read them in years but it just came to me... you'll see later.

**Things you need to know...**

(the bunnies will take over the world) Author's note that means I'm telling you something

_the bunnies will take over the world_ thoughts

"the bunnies will take over the world" speaking

#hop. Hop. hop.# action

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I can only dream...

** The Phantom of Ouran** (this phantom is _**magic**_.)

**Chapter 1**

The drama club was doing a play with auditions open to the whole school. _I wonder why they don't just find the people who aren't already in another club to try out?_ That's right. The whole school had to try out. It didn't really make sense to me.

"Fujioka Haruhi on deck!" I'm up next. Great. It wasn't that I was worried that people would figure out I'm a girl, rather that I didn't like singing in-front of people. The whole school had figured out I was a girl because of an unfortunate accident involving a manga cosplay and the matching swords. They were supposed to be blunt! However they weren't and it tore right through the side of my top as I drew it out at a customer's request. Needless to say, I'm now the Host Club's maid. _I suppose it's better than being called a dog..._

"You'll be singing a part of female verse of The Phantom of the Opera." I cleared my throat and started singing, I had watched the movie so many times I didn't need a script. _Deep breaths, pretend no one is there._

(It would take too long to type the whole song, so here's the part she sings...)

"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. That voice which calls to me and speaks my name. And though I dream again, for now I find the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind..." I stopped there because the Auditorium had gone eerily silent. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no. Nothing's wrong."

"Can I go now, please?"

"Y-yes. We'll put up the cast list tomorrow morning."

"Thank-you!"

The next morning

Cast for The Phantom of the Opera

Christine: Fujioka Haruhi

The Phantom: Nekozawa Umihieto

Raoul: Suoh Tamaki

Meg Giry: Hoshakuji Renge

Madam Giry: Satsuki Mayoko (I don't know the names of many female characters...)

Opera Managers: Otoori Kyouya, Kasanoda Ritsu

The Diva: Tyoko Saki

(Etc.)

_I can't believe I'm Christine!! #_blink...blink...blink...# "Great. More work." #sigh & sweat drop#

I walked away listening to my non-expensive mp3 player. _It's still before school hours, they can't yell at me yet._ Listening to music seemed to calm me down and put a better perspective on everything, at the moment I was listening to "I Taste Just Like Candy" by Kelis (translated into Japanese). "Hmm hmmhmm hmm hmm..." _Now I'm humming to myself? What's next? I'll be seeing colors by the time this day's over!_ Because I was distracted, I ran into someone and dropped my books and mp3 player.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" And now I feel like an idiot for apologizing so much. _Will this day never end?_ I hurried off without looking at the person I had run into. _You gotta do the cooking by the book...I love this song!!_

Later that day after she's finished her homework

_I can't wait to get all today's mishaps written down and off my mind!_ I opened up the book that was supposed to be my journal and encountered writing that was not my normal messy scrawl. _I must have grabbed the wrong book after the run-in with whoever it was this morning. Not good at all. I don't even know who's book this is!_ _I hope they don't miss it too much...would it be wrong to read it? They're probably reading mine..._I ought to have something to retaliate with if they use it for blackmail. _I've been spending too much time around Kyouya._ I would never have even thought about blackmail before the Host Club!_ Oh, well. Here goes._

Entry 1:

_It is a family tradition to receive a journal on your sixteenth birthday in my family. I'm not sure when it started or what purpose it has, but it is. Today was my sixteenth birthday and lo and behold, I get a journal. I'm not even sure why I'm writing in it, or who I'm supposed to be writing to... However on to more important matters. Today My club gained it's first member. It's quite exciting really, I now have help for those particularly straining rituals that I have a herd time doing myself. Perhaps I might be able to summon something more powerful than a pixie( 1)?_

_Once again I find myself alone in the darkness, unable to find a companion to share my thoughts and emotions with. Perhaps this journal isn't so bad at all. _

_Until tomorrow,_

**_The Prince of Darkness_**

_ 1)Pixie : A small fairy(2) sub-type with a set of insect wings and is mischievous in nature, the color of wings indicate rank of the pixie. Example : A pixie with blue wings is lower ranking than a white-winged one._

_(2)Fairy : A being that holds earth-based powers, usually can fly. Example : the fairy that lives near the stream behind my house :_

(there would be a detailed sketch of a fairy here, I can't insert a drawing, nor am I good at drawing. Just imagine a small fairy of your choice here.)

Ah. I can sympathize with this person. Alone in a crowd of people, belonging, but only just. Feeling in place, yet out of it at the same time...But how did he sketch that? Fairies don't exist!...Right? sigh I ought to be going to bed, it's getting late. _Not to mention I have to get to school early to get a script for the play I didn't have a choice in. _I wish my thoughts would be quiet for once so I can get some rest!!_ But still, that sketch was so realistic..._

_...I wonder who this 'Prince of Darkness' is? _Was my last thought before drifting off to sleep.

AN: This is the longest chapter I've ever written!! I'll put a link to the video that inspired me on my profile...


	2. the second entry and ANsorry!

AN: sorry I took forever! I just needed inspiration and I got it after seeing the Spiderwick movie... so I now know what to do for chapters!!! sorry if it seems weird to you that a)the play try-outs were at the end of the year, and b)she's more perceptive than she seems in the anime.

here's a reviewer that pointed out something I ought to clear up...

**Ninja Shen: Yes, I know she can't act, dance, or sing... but I like to think she wasn't all that into the play for the Zuka club, and she didn't know it very well but she's seen the Phantom of the Opera so many times that she has every line memorized and the proper expressions of course, and she's rather shy (if I do say so myself) so I think she would be more confident and comfortable in front of the audience doing this play and therefore capable of doing her best (not to mention she's gotten better at handling large crowds thanks to the Host Club.) #deep breath# Besides this is basically an AU considering that it's NekoHaru and that her secret was found out sooner than episode 26. More like episode...11 or so.**

Geeze. That gave me a MONSTER HEADACHE!!!!!!! That and I have (had, this was written b4 the chapter...) a cold. #sigh#

Disclaimer: If I owned it, would I be forced to put a disclaimer on like this?: I OWN IT!!!!! #runs away from doctors and lawyers alike# I DON'T OWN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! are you happy now you blood-sucking fiends?!?!?!!!

Chapter 2

Entry 2:

I suppose I should explain the creature-talk in the last entry, my family is one of the few born with 'The Sight', or the ability to see the magical creatures that surround us. Those that aren't blessed with the sight can see them with a potion that is poured onto glasses or, if specially modified , into your eyes. The potion changes the properties of the glass or eye to be able to see the creatures. I really have nothing to write about my life, but perhaps I might make a log of the creatures and other magic that the world can't see.

I'll start with the Brownie; a brownie is a kind creature that enjoys cleaning and other household chores. If treated badly, the Brownie will turn into a Bogart. A Bogart is a temperamental creature that will cause trouble wherever it goes. The Bogart is a handful to get rid of (trust me) they don't take kindly to those that might remove them from their homes. To reverse the transformation you must be kind to the Bogart, I suggest shiny items for it's collection and lots of honey. Both Brownies and Bogarts have a weak spot for shiny items and honey.

(Once again, I can't insert a drawing and I don't think I could do justice to a drawing so... use your imaginations. Maybe the movie or books can give you an idea?)

That's all for now, I've got a Bogart to attempt to deal with.

Prince of Darkness

As I read this entry I began to think..._maybe there really is magic. Or maybe I'm going crazy. Either way it's a good read, and it's not like I know who's the book is or how to return it._

I'm glad it's summer, I can finally relax for a while and not be constantly interrupted by the Host Club. I put down the book, I'll read more later. For now, HOUSEWORK!!!!!!! Joy.

AN: sorry it isn't long, I just think it'll work better with her learning bits about him slowly and without interruptions. She needs to trust him and not think he's crazy. I think if the chapters are all like this until the start of school, she'll trust him enough to get closer and eventually fall in love without secrets. I might be able to update faster too. We'll see. I'M SORRY THAT THE CHAPTER IS MOSTLY AUTHOR'S NOTE, I JUST WANTED TO CLEAR IT UP AND THOUGHT YOU MIGHT BE INTERESTED IN GETTING SOMEWHERE WITH THE STORY TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. the pinkgreenblueorange wig

AN: sorry for taking so long to update...heh.

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be an American otaku who doesn't own any of the volumes??

Chapter 3 (finally!! lol.)

I spent the summer reading the book that I have now affectionately dubbed 'he Prince's Book' I even found the recipe for the potion that allows "the sight"! I can see now and let me tell you, it is beyond any of my most fantastical dreams! I found a brownie in my apartment; her name is very strange, Irene...I think it's English...who knows? So I was no where near bored over the summer between The Prince's Book and the Host Club. Now it was the beginning of my second year at Ouran and I should probably try to figure out who The Prince is so I can return The Book... #sigh#

THE SECOND DAY OF THE SCHOOL YEAR...

Play practice today... yay.

After classes ended for the day I went to the auditorium to start with, what I assume will be blocking. I was a few minutes early so I wasn't immediately rushed onto stage. Nekozawa entered the theater and for a minute I was confused, then I remembered that he was the phantom.

"Konbanwa Nekozawa-senpai." he looked confused for a moment and replied,

"Konbanwa Fujioka-san." he seemed a bit off today, it was like there was something missing...OH! He wasn't wearing Beelzenef!

"Did you loose Beelzenef Nekozawa-senpai?" He looked up, startled.

"Yes, have you seen him by any chance?" Now that I thought of it, I think I saw something strange in the prop room when I walked through...

"I think so, wait a second." I scurried to the prop room. _It is ridiculously hard to move in these dresses!_ I went over to the box I had seen earlier and searched through the random assortment of things that covered the top. Candlestick, no. Golf ball, no. Silly Putty, what the heck?..no. Nail clippers, no. Pink/green/blue/orange wig...defiantly not. Ah! Here he is! I scurried back to the stage as quickly as was possible in 'the tent'.

"I thought I saw him somewhere in there, he was underneath the pink/green/blue/orange wig."

"What's a pink/green/blue/orange wig doing in there anyway?"

"I have no clue."

"Thank you for finding him, you're welcome to a free palm-reading at the Black Magic Club as a return favor."

"I might just take you up on that." he seemed shocked that I, of all people would even consider going to the Black Magic club. Last year I wouldn't have even considered it; however The Book had convinced me that palm-readings, if done by someone who knew what they were doing, could give a fairly accurate representation of a person's future. Besides, it might be fun to see what goes on at another club.

"Alright, on stage! I hope you've at least gone over your lines during the break." of course I had, when I wasn't reading The Book or cleaning/shopping/working(don't tell Kyouya that though!). The director started shouting again, "We'll be blocking for "Phantom of the Opera" today and working on the scenes before and after Christine passes out."

"You don't have to shout. We can hear you fine if you talk" I had been covering my ears because he was shouting so loudly. I don't even turn my music up that loud!!

"Oh." the director at least had the grace to look embarrassed. So we spent the rest of two hours blocking for the scene.

AFTER BLOCKING...

Nekozawa walked up to me after we had been dismissed from the theater, "I think this is yours." He handed me my journal. I grew wide-eyed, _HE'S the prince?!_ I dug out The Book.

"Then this must be yours." he looked suspiciously at me.

"Have you read it?"

"Have you read mine?" I knew from his guilty expression that he had. "Then we're even."

"Do you believe it?" he whispered hesitantly.

"It's hard not to believe when you can see for yourself that it's true." his eyes widened.

"You brewed the potion?!"

"Yes..."

"It's not supposed to be able to be brewed by anyone without magic and still work!" my heart skipped a beat. _WHAT??_

AN: sorry for the cliffy, it seemed like a good place to end; besides, my fingers are starting to cramp!

Konbanwa: Good evening

-san: polite suffix for someone you don't know very well

-senpai: upperclassman

Thank you for reading! -Batella the one and only


	4. Magic?

AN: Sorry it's been so long... I'll try to write as many pages as I can without making the chapter too action-packed as an apology.

Disclaimer: Somehow, I don't think Bisco Hatori is American. Therefore, I am not Bisco Hatori. I do not own the name Kinomoto. I borrowed it from CLAMP who owns Card Captor Sakura.

Previously:

"_It's not supposed to be able to be brewed by anyone without magic and still work!" my heart skipped a beat. _WHAT??

Chapter 4

"Why don't we take this somewhere more private?" he suggested, looking around for eavesdroppers.

"That's probably best." He started off toward the art room. Turning to the left inside the room, he entered a storage room for the art supplies. Nekozawa-senpai lifted a trapdoor and turned to me.

"Would you like to go down first, or shall I?" I looked down, it was a bit of a fall if I were to... well, I knew I'd feel safer if he were already down there.

"If you don't mind, would you go first?" he nodded and descended the ladder. A moment later, I did the same. After five minutes of going down the ladder and another three of walking, we reached a room. It was beautiful in an eerie sort of way, with so many candles and random things- most likely for 'Black Magic' rituals- strewn about. He took off his cloak and wig and sat on a couch that I hadn't noticed before. I took a seat next to him and we finally began our conversation.

"Why is it so surprising that I would have magic?" I was more curious about his reaction than my own. Somehow the simple thought of it just felt right.

"Magic is usually passed down in families. It was surprising because most of the time, those families are the... wealthier ones."

"I suppose that makes sense... How would a normal person like me have magic?" That is, unless I was adopted. It's possible, but honestly. Or maybe...

"If you were exposed to magic when you were little, or if someone from a magical family were to marry/have a child with someone from a non-magical family that child might have magic."

"I remember meeting people from my dad's side of the family, but I don't remember anyone from my mom's side, maybe that's where I get it from?"

"Do you know her maiden name? If the family has magic, I should be able to recognize it."

"Kinomoto."

"The Kinomotos have a long history of powerful sorcerers. If you didn't have magic, I'd be surprised."

"That explains it then. If I hadn't brewed the potion, I'd have gained the sight when I turned sixteen, right?"

"Most likely. If you didn't you wouldn't know what you're missing anyway."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking. Then, without warning:

"I wonder who put Bezelneef under the pink/green/blue/orange/wig in the first place?" I cracked up, it was a rather funny question and the look on his face...

"I don't know, maybe it was a Bogart." I said jokingly, no Bogart would take Bezelneef-he wasn't shiny enough.

"Bezelneef isn't shiny though. I'd say this calls for a bit of investigation. You're welcome to help, if you like." He grabbed a seemingly random book off of one of the many shelves in the room. I grabbed one too and started looking for a creature that corresponds with the signs; steals soft objects...

"Wait. If it also stole the other things, like the pink/green/blue/orange wig, than maybe it was nesting." That's the only plausible reason I can come up with for the stealing of soft objects.

"Steals things... nesting season in late August... soft things... secluded places... I know! It's a Shadow Scurrier." He started gathering pieces of cloth, two medallions, and a baggie of raisins. He started up the ladder after stuffing them into a bag. I followed him, wondering what he was doing.

"We're going up to the prop room to see if we can lure it out and find it a better place to nest. Somewhere that isn't going to be disturbed so it can nest in peace." Oh, so that's why we're headed back to the auditorium.

We entered the prop room, I was holding the bag of raisins, and we headed over to the pink/green/blue/orange wig. Nekozawa motioned for me to set a few raisins out nearby. We took a few step back and waited. Soon enough, there was a scratching sound and a little black puffball scurried out to the raisins. Using a plastic container nearby, Nekozawa trapped the puff inside. He took a piece of cardboard from a box and slid it underneath. Carefully, he turned the container right-side-up and I looked through the pile of soft things for anything that might be important to the Shadow Scurrier. When I turned over the pink/green/blue/orange wig, there were five tiny puffballs, no larger than a marble. I picked up the wig and followed Nekozawa as he left the room.

When we reached one of the many abandoned classrooms, he set about making a nest with the pieces of cloth. He finally looked back and looked strangely at the pink/green/blue/orange wig in my hands.

"Why do you have that?"

I sat next to him on the floor and showed him what was inside the wig. His expression morphed to a surprised one, then it changed to something that can only be called tender. One of the puffballs was tinier than the rest and it slowly crawled up to my hand on the rim of the wig. It stopped on the back of my hand. Nekozawa took the wig from me and set it in with the pieces of cloth. He turned the container with the mother Shadow Scurrier on its side,

"Well, our work here is done." He got up and turned for the door.

"What am I supposed to do about this?" The smallest was still on my hand.

"Take care of it if you want, it was so small that the mother would have killed it anyway." He gave a pitying look to the puff and held out his hand to help me up.

"Thank you." Usually I was left to help myself up.

"You're welcome. If you need help with... whatever you name it, you can drop by the Black Magic Club after school, you should be able to use the door in the Third Music Room." We had been walking toward the front entrance and upon our arrival he turned to me.

"I suppose I don't have to tell you to be quiet about everything?"

"Even if I told them, they'd think I was insane."

"Very well, Good night." he strode to a black car that reminded me of a hearse.

"Goodnight! See you tomorrow." the car rode away.

––––––——–————–––––——–—–––––—–——–———–———————––––——–––––

I headed home with Puffy (not very original, I know) and set up a little nest in an old hamster cage in my room for her. In the dish I put milk and a few raisins for now, until I could make a proper food mix for her.

'Ugh... It's been a long day.' was my last thought before I fell into a deep slumber.

AN: okay, so it was only three pages. Sorry. There would have been too much in this chapter if I hadn't stopped. I'm going to attempt to start another chapter today. (Later because my hands and eyes hurt) Write to you soon! -xxBatellaxthexPhantomsxBridexx


End file.
